


Ex Friend TMNT Vampire Hunter RP

by Starryyeah



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: An rp I did with an ex friend of mine read from the bottom to the top or else it won’t make sense





	Ex Friend TMNT Vampire Hunter RP

Mikey smiled at her.  
"Oh well wanna do something together babe?" He asked her,  
....................  
Dana was about to go the airport to leave.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Jeanette smiled "Nothing really"  
.............

Leo and Raph found the note reading it. They went after her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Just training you babe?"  
...................  
"Thanks Donnie."  
She then wrote w note to her lovers saying she was leaving. She then left.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

(Oh woops)

Jeanette: Hey Mikey what are you doing? :)  
................

Donnie nods putting her under, taking out the undeveloped fetus and killing the baby.

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Donnie I need you to take my kid out of me and kill it." She said.  
(BTW you do know you said tiger lily instead of Jeannette? XD)

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Tiger Lily finished eating and went to go see what Mikey was up too  
...........

Leo was mediating while Raph was hitting the punching bag

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded as she went to go tell Donnie.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Then tell Don this then his a doctor he knows what he is doing

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Kill it. Now that I know I can get pregnant from you guys I'll take birth control pills."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph: What do want us to about this? 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"But that's killing your own child. I' sorry guys." She cried.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo and Raph nodded 

Leo: We'll have Don do this okay *gently rubbing her shoulder*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"No the child could kill me while it's groeing in my womb. I have to kill it." She said sadky.  
..................

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph: Then we'll have Don take the child out of you then Dana

Leo: Yes, that's up to you Dana

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yes it could be fatal. The child could kill me." She muttered.  
...................

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Is it going to be bad Dana?  
..............

Jeanette was eating sitting at the table

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yes Leo and because Raph it's not going to be good."  
...................  
They got up and they went to the dojo.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Wow we are going to be parents 

Raph smiled "Why are you Dana?"  
.............

Jeanette smiled at them "Thanks for staying with me last night" hugging them both then getting heading into the kitchen to eat something*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yes really. I'm scared." She said looking upset.  
....................  
"You had a nightmare."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo and Raph stopped to look at Dana 

Leo: Really? 

Raph: I thought vampires can't have kids?  
.................

Jeanette: Did I sleep walk and have a nightmare because sometimes my eyes will be open but I won't respond *looking down*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana went to tell Raph and Leo.  
"Guys I'm pregnant!"  
....................  
"No nothing happened but we wanted to be near you." Donnie said as Mikey nodded.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo and Raph were still fighting in the dojo training only  
................

Jeanette nods "Morning, is their some reason why you both are in my room. Nothing happened between us right?"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana woke up and threw up in the toilet.  
"No I can't be! There's no way!" She freaked out.  
..................  
They woke up and smiled at her.  
"Morning gorgeous." They both said.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The next morning, Jeanette woke up to find Mikey and Don were sleeping her bed. She looked down to see her clothes were on she sighed of relief  
...............

Leo and Raph were in the dojo training

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

They followed her back inside and they went to sleep.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Jeanette: I've been having the same nightmare for months and now I must have been sleep walking. I'm sorry if I woke you both up. *getting up heading to the lair rubbing head*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

They held her tightly and stroked her.  
"What's wrong?" They asked her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Jeanette looked at them shaking her head her nightmares were getting worse now she didn't even Mikey and Don were in her room or how she came out of the lair. 

Jeanette started to cry holding herself sitting on the ground

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie and Mikey helped her up and grabbed her.  
"Where're you going Jeannette?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Jeanette was out of the lair running for what seemed like hours until she tripped

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

They followed her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

She was making her way towards the lair entrance

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie and Mikey went after her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Jeanette finally gained her strength she could getting them off of her. She was unlocking the door and heading out of the room.

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Mikey was groping her boobs.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Jeanette felt another pair of hands except they were on chest. She was trying to relax and not moan at all. She was trying to figure out how to get out of this situation.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie shoved his tongue into her mouth.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Jeanette keeps struggling until hears a low growl which scares her. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie deepened the kiss.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Jeanette opened her eyes which grew wide freaked out pulling away only his arm pull her closer to him

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Jeanette still sleeping rolled over on her side her face was close to his 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie was in her bed as he had his arms wrapped around her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

They fell asleep 

Later that night....

Jeanette had gotten up to use the rest room. She went back to her room closing and locking her door get back in bed. She laid down getting into a deep sleep dreaming. She felt arms wrap around she thought she was dreaming it.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at them and fell asleep.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph and Leo smiled "We love you too"  
.........,....

Jeanette was whimpering and stirring in her sleep was happening the same nightmare again

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana panted.  
"I love you guys." She sighed.  
....................  
They were still training.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

They continued until their seed went into her laying down next to her holding her close  
...........,.......

Jeanette finally was in a deep sleep.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
................  
Donnie and Mikey were training.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

They continued hump her  
.............

Jeanette took off her clothes grabbing her long white nightgown (here's of it -------------> s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/2…) then laid down in her bed to sleep

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

The pain soon became pleasure for Dana as she moaned.  
.......................  
"Night Jeannette." They both said as they left and closed her door.  
\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

They kissed her gently on her cheek saying sweet things into her ear  
.................

Jeanette smiled back "Okay then we'll I'm going to hit the hay now. Night Don and Mikey" seeing him walking up behind Don

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana cried out in pain rears steaming down her cheeks as she screamed.  
"It hurts!" She cried out.  
...................  
"They won't mind and it's ok." He said as he smiled at her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

They continued to hump her  
...............

Jeanette walked in to the room puts down on the bed smiling

Jeanette: Thanks, are you sure the others won't mind me be here to stay with you?

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned with pleasure.  
...............  
"Here you go Jeannette."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo pulled her on top of him and Raph got on top of her they started going in and out her  
...........,..

Jeanette grabbed her bags following Don to the guest room

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned.  
...............  
"In the guestroom." Donnie said.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo spread her legs kissing her downstairs while Raph was kissing her chest  
............

Jeanette: Where will I be staying because I've been found out that's why my back and shoulder bag are over there by the entrance

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned.  
..................  
Donnie smiler.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

They kissing her arms and legs,  
...........

Jeanette smiles

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana koked up at them and smiled.  
................  
"Yes it is." Donnie said.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

They laid her down on the bed  
...........

Jeanette: This is great for the sewers that is

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned.  
...................  
Donnie finished giving her a tour.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

They took off her clothes kissing her chest  
.............

Jeanette was ?looking around

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana started kissing them back moaning.  
...............  
Donnie nodded and smiled as he gave her a tour of the lair.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph and Leo smirked kissing her  
.....,....

Jeanette: Yes please

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I want you guys so badly right now."  
...................  
"So want a tour?" Donnie asked her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph and Leo broke away  
........,...

Jeanette smiles back

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to panic.  
"Guys enough now! You're drinking way too much blood!" She yelled.  
.................  
"Oh alright then." Donnie said as he smiled at her.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

They kept biting her  
.............

Jeanette: No reason just asking

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana felt herself getting turned on.  
"Raph Leo please." She moaned out.  
.....................  
"575 years old why?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo and Raph smirked were growling  
..............

Jeanette: How old are you

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned with pleasure.  
"Ahh Raph Leo that's it drink my blood."  
..................  
"Ever since the 1500s." Donnie explained.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

They continued to bite her  
....,.............

Jeanette: how long have you guys been vampires

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to moan.  
..................  
"Hey it's no problem." They said smiling at her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo and Raph started biting into the same spot  
................

Jeanette smiles at Don and Mikey "Hey sorry for attacking you guys before"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"It's a pleasure." Donnie and Mikey said.  
Dana dragged Leo and Raph off with her into Raph's room.  
"Let's finish this guys." She said to them.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The woman hugged back smiling "I'm Jeanette, though you guys can call me Jeanie or Jean" 

Leo: pleasure to meet you, Jean

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana and the turtles nodded at them. Dana smiled and went up to her and hugged her and shook her hand.  
"Well we accept. My name is Dana and this is Leo Raph Donnie and Mikey. You must've had a hard life I know I did too."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The woman: Because I'm not what the Shredder made me. Plus it wasn't easy for me not to when I was being stocked by them two. *pointing at Don and Mikey* 

Leo: You were created by the Shredder

the woman: Yes, I'm a mutant though I was a human I lost my real parents when I was 6. The Shredder took me from the orphanage when I was 9 mutated I"m a shape shifter, telekinetic, telepathic, and can walk through walls. When he explained to me that he was going to use me as an assissian. I refused he locked me up starving me to where I looked like a skeleton. Some how I managed to escape the prison. I was found by the only man who was my father Beowolf. he almost killed me but didn't do that. He took me into his life training me to be a monster hunter. then I lost him to a pack of werewolves. I moved from Romania to New York to live with Eugene and tiffany Robinson. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana stared at her.  
"Wait really? Why?" She asked her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

They continued them stopped  
.......

The changed back into her human form 

The woman: I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to make peace if you'll let me please. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana winced with pain but it soon turned into pleasure for her.  
"Ahh Raph Leo." She moaned.  
..................  
Donnie and Mikey came in.  
"It's her again."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

They smiled kissing her cheek gently them biting her shoulder  
........

The woman in her phoenix form flew into the dojo and landed down on the ground

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana hugged them both back kissing their cheeks softly.  
"Uh I don't mind if you guys drink my blood." She said blushing.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

They held her close to them smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked up at them.  
"It doesn't matter to me. I'm fine with it." She said looking away as she muttered.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

They held her close them 

Leo: That shouldn't matter 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Because it just can't. You guts are immortal and I will die before you guys do."  
She said as she started to cry.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph: how do you know? 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened.  
"But you are vampires and I am a human. It will not work out."  
She said sadly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo/Raph: Because we like you too

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened and she blushed.  
"Wait why'd you guys do that?"  
\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph grabbed her arm kissing her on the lips then Leo did the same thing

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded.  
"Yes but if you do not feel the same way I understand." She saidxas she walked away.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph and Leo looked at her shock 

Raph/Leo: Really? 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Oh OK thanks XD)  
Dana wan blushing looking away from them.  
"Raph Leo I like you."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

(I'm not going to have her attack them she'll explain things to them after you do) 

Raph: Yo Leo, Dana needs to talk to us about somethin'

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded and they went in the lair.  
.................  
(Do not make her attack yet. Dana is going to confess her feelings to them.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

raph nods "Lets go to the dojo because he is in there" walking in where Leo was still meditating.  
.............

the woman in her phoenix form came into the lair landing on one of the i-beams on the ceiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana stated at him and smiled back blushing a little.  
"Raph I need to tell you and Leo something."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The woman saw it was Hun she growled. "Not him again" she thought quickly turning into her phoenix form going into the ground.  
..........

Raph stopped smiling at her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie and Mikey were training.  
...............  
Dana nodded her head.  
"Oh ok great!"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Nothing just training" answered Raph.  
...........

the woman was out sensing something though before she could react to it. she was slammed into the wall of the alley 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sent to see Raph.  
"Hey Raph what's up?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo was meditating in the dojo

Raph was in the main room punching the punching bag

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana went to visit the turtles.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The woman was back out wondering the streets patrolling the city

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was in her apartment.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Time Skip.......

The turtles were back in the lair in New York, the woman Don and Mikey had ran into hadn't shown herslef in weeks.

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh ok thanks." Dana said to them. She soon fell asleep.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo and Raph smiled "You need anything just lets know okay" heading out her room

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed and looked away.  
"Th-thanks I guess."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

"We just wanted to make sure you were alright," explained Leo

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yeah anyway uh.... you guys didn't have to stay here with me." She muttered.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

I'm glad to hear that Dana" they said.

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana stared at them.  
"Y-yeah I'm fine why?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo and Raph smiled at her 

Leo/Raph: You okay :)

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie nodded.  
"Ok set her down and I will tend to her injuries."  
Dana went unconscious. When she woke up she was in her room and she had bandages on certain parts of her body. She looked over and there was Raph and Leo.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

They both headed to the basement seeing Don and Raph 

Leo: Don, Dana needs help right now

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana wondered where they were taking her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo was attacking it with Mikey then taking her to Don

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana couldn't fight it because she was injured. She collapsed.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

It was a werewolf 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was still walking along when suddenly someone appeared in front of her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph went down the basement to see Don was down their

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kept on exploring the house when suddenly her clothes suddenly got ripped in places from a huge ass thing sticking out of a wall and caused her to get scratches on parts of her body. She was bleeding. She went to go get the first aid kit.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph heads to the basement

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looks up at him and smiles.  
"Great! Now to finish exploring." She said as she started to walk off.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph smiles softly at her "I forgive you Dana"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana went over to him and out her hand on his cheeks d stroked it.  
"I know I just forgot about that at the time I'm sorry." She said looking away.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph: That would have been nice info to have shared because feel horrible for what I just did to you *looking down*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"You can't it's too dangerous. Besides you guys won't need it. There's a blood supply in the basement of this place."  
Dana explained.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph growled at the thought that Leo did it her then said "Well their has to be a way for Don to get our blood supply from the lair"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"It's ok Leo did it too but just don't do it again."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph: Hey I'm sorry for my actions that took place last night Dana 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh hi Raph sorry." She said as she smiled at him and then she was about to walk away.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph: Hey Dana :) Careful where you walk :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed as then finally got dressed. She put a band aid on her bite mark on her shoulder as she went outside her room and was wandering the house. Then she bumped into Raph.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo nods leaving the room closing the door behind him

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yeah I get it and yeah true."  
The she realized she was still naked. She blushed again.  
"Uh Leo could you go now? I have to get dressed."  
\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I mean is the food humans eat like fruit and meat and other things like that don't satisfy your cravings. You adopted father tried to help us learn how to survive without blood which works but only for so long our bodies start become weak and we need the blood to satisfy your cravings in order to survive. Plus, this is the only place where the huntress won't get us. Your the only person in here at the moment. 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I know that and I get that. That's not what I meant. I mean why do you and Raph keep doing other things? And what do you mean normal humans don't satisfy your hunger?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: We are vampires, I know you that you know. It's not easy for us to not be able feed on blood. Normal human doesn't statify our hunger

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook her head.  
"Yes I did! I even told him not to as well! I don't understand why you guys keep on doing this to me! I'm so confused!" She said angrily.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: You didn't have a problem with Raph

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana glared at him and slapped him hard across his cheek.  
"What the hell Leo? I am not a juice box! Don't drink my blood ever again!" She yelled at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smirked continues to do this then stops

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened and she gasped and winced in pain. She struggled and tried to make him let go.  
"Leo stop it!" She yelled.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo wrapped his arms around her waist biting her shoulder

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She made it to her room and almost closed the door when he appeared.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo chased after her 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kept on backing away.  
"Uh ok and?"  
Then she started to run.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo nods "Yes my brother's bag has blood inside it and unfortunately it's back at the lair" walking towards her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widen.  
"Wait what?" She said as she was backing away.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo nods "Food" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana turned and saw Leo. She smiled and blushed.  
"Uh hi Leo. Is there something you need?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo was behind her 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana got out dried herself off and was going back to her room her body had a towel around it when she felt someone behind her.  
..................  
Donnie was practicing and Mikey was bored.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph and Leo were in their rooms. Leo was meditating while Raph was training

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana finished and she made herself breakfast as she ate. Then soon after she was done she went to go take a shower.  
..................  
Donnie and Mikey laid on their beds.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The other's were wake staying in their rooms  
...............

The woman was taking a shower back at her apartment

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed. She looked in the mirror and noticed his bite marks. She put a band aid over it. She left her room and she went to go make herself breakfast.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph get up heading out her room going into his

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"Yeah I know. I remember you drinking my blood and kidding me three might I add! But you didn't have to sleep in my bed! Ugh go back to your room!" She said as she groaned.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph: Well I came in last night feeling hungry and drink some of your blood, then kissing you, then I fell asleep 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip next morning  
Dana woke up and she gasped as she saw Raph sleeping next to her. She freaked out and fell off the bed.  
"Raph what the hell are you doing in my bed?" She yelled.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph laid down sleeping

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana yawned. She laid down and she went back to sleep.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph: Anytime Dana :) 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dan's eyes widened when she heard this. She still blushed and looked at Raph.  
"Thanks that's sweet of you to say Raph."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph: Yes you are and if guy doesn't think that way then they are missing out on what could've been. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed looking away.  
"But but I'm not beautiful." She said nervously.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph: Seriously, is a guy that blind to see a beautiful woman when they see one? 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"N-no it's not that. It's the sound I just made. So embarrassing! No guy has ever kissed me before let alone bit me!" She said as she sighed.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph: Nothing happened Dana other than normal vampire I bit you then kissed you

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered. She gasped realizing what she just did. She blushed pink now.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph stroked her cheek 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him and smiled and blushed looking away.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph smiled

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana pulled apart for air panting a little.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph growled lowly

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana started to French kiss him back.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph was french kissing her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana pulled him closer to her body as her chest pressed against his roughly kissing him now.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph got into bed with her kissing her more

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana wrapped her arms around his shoulders kissing him deeper too.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph was deepening the kss

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened and she kissed him back.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph nods kissing her again

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him with wide eyes and then she blushed redder.  
"Uh thank you Raph."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph: I admire you Dana, you have a heart and think things through with out rushing into it. You're someone I like a lot. *smiling* 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled and blushed and looked away.  
"Oh uh ok then I'm glad."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph: Because you were saving us from a hunter it was a thank you but it's more than that too. You're different from other hunters we have ran into you were the first person to help us and spare our lives. I have to say that you were the only one besides Splinter to give us a chance for a better life than others would. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked away.  
"Oh ok then. I want to know why you kissed me twice now and you said I was beautiful! What was that all about?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph smiles "I'm fine" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just blinked at him.  
"Uh ok good to know but even if you were trying to change me it won't work. I'm immune from transformations or mutations of any kind. That's one of my abilities. But if you're still starving then fine drink my blood again." She said with a sigh.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph growled being careful not to change her knowing what to do then he stopped getting off of her. 

Raph: Relax, sweetheart we know how change a girl and not to change a girl. I'm not going to change you I just haven't eaten our carvings are getting stronger. Just be luck it wasn't Mikey he sucks the blood out of everything Splinter tried to help him but it didn't help Don made him blood pellets to stop his over carvings

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped with pain and she winced.  
"Ow Raph that hurts! Stop drinking my blood!"  
She said as she tried to detach his fangs from her neck.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

You're beautiful Dana, I can't stop smelling you it's beautiful smell" explained Raph his carnines went into her neck

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

That got Dana to wake up. She opened her eyes and her eyes widened when she looked up seeing Raph kissing her. She began to struggle as she separated from his kiss.  
"Raph what are you doing here? You should be sleeping!" She said.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph was roughly kissing her rubbing her arms

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

In her sleep Dana thought someone was kissing her. She kissed them back but she was still sleeping.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph quietly went into her room closing the door walking over to her. He look at her watching her sleeping the gently stroked her cheek. He bet down kissing her 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Everyone else was sleeping and Dana was sleeping in her bed wearing shorts and a tank top.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: We can not thank you enough Dana for you act of kindness

they went into their rooms to get some sleep. 

Few hours later.....

When ever one was sleeping Raph woke up heading to Dana's room 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh ok then just making sure."  
She said as she walked along and they followed her.  
"Oh what's even better for you guys is that in each of your rooms no sunlight can get through so you guys will be perfectly fine!" She said as she smiled.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: No we don't that's why we are laughing 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie and Mikey laughed too.  
"No seriously do you guys sleep on beds or in coffins?" She asked wanting to know.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo/Raph: *laughed*  
..........

The woman sighed and went back to the city heading back to the lair again. This time wasn't aware of the other to were still here. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded at them and smiled.  
"Well interesting tale. Well I will show you guys to your rooms if you want or do you sleep in coffins?" She said as she joked.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph smirked at her

Leo: We weren't originally become vampires to begin with either. My adopted brothers and I were actually living normal lives until we were almost near death and our adopted father took us in and saved us by having us drink vampire blood. At first we didn't want to but we decided to drink it. It turned us into these blood suckers you see now. Dana  
............

The woman found them to a building and she wasn't able to go through the wall she knocked on the door

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"It's nothing. I can't let you guys die even if it costs me my own life. I'm a vampire hunter but I never wanted to be. I wanted to be a normal girl but I wasn't born normal either. I have abilities and my grandfather taught me everything he knew about being a vampire hunter but my mom was against it. I'm the last of my line."  
Then she realized she was naked.  
"My watch does thst whenever I use it twice in a row my clothes disappear. Excuse me."  
She went over got a blanket and put it on her.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I'm Leonardo 

Raph: Raphael prefer Raph

Leo: We thank you for your help for we are in your debt

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and looked at Leo.  
"We're in my family's old hideout from years ago. I brought you guys here to save you. Her kind can't get to you guys as long as you stay in this building. My name is Dana. Well start talking. Who are you guys besides the obvious."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The woman growled turning into her phoenix form flying to where she used to live Romania knowing they would probably be there using her telepathic powers  
.........

Leo: Where are we and who are you

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked and glared at her.  
"You're not getting them or ever!" She said to her.  
She then turned to the boys. She quickly went up to them. She took their hands and put each one on her back as she teleported them out of there. She didn't go back to her apartment, instead she teleported them to her hideout in Romania. It was a large building and better yet the girl that tried to kill them couldn't ever get through this building.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The women shape shifted into a Teumessian fox in greek mythology is a giant fox. She walked out of the walls laying down

Leo: Wait when did a fox come in  
.........

Raph knew the scent and went over to the scent to see over to see the woman he and his brother had been fighting with walking over to her. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie and Mikey got ready.  
..............  
Dana dried herself off once she got out of the shower. She knew something was wrong. She quickly got dressed used her watch which can teleport herself anywhere and she got the burning scent when she injured them and followed it and it teleported her to the sewers and soon she made it to a lair looking place. She went inside and saw them along with more of them.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: She what?! 

Raph: Nice work guys now you brought the hunter *growling*  
..............

The woman could hear them though remained where she was in the walls 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Uh yeah but bad news she's following us and is already here." They both said.  
.................  
Dana went to take a shower.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The woman was in the walls not to be seen  
...............

Leo: So how did it go with you guys 

Raph: Did that girl beat you guys again 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie and Mikey sensed she was coming.  
...............  
Dana put her spear away.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The woman was following them still not wanting to lose them heading through the man hole cover heading into the sewers. Knowing where to go and was making it to the entrance to the lair.  
............

Leo and Raph were seeing Don and Mikey running in 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie and Mikey sensed that she was tailing them. They sped it up and were going back to the lair.  
.................  
Dana just sighed and went back home.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The woman followed them this time not wanting them to be alive  
.............

Leo and Raph were heading back to the lair

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie and Mikey dodged everything as they soon fled and left.  
.............  
Dana stared at then with wide eyes.  
"What the geek was that for you jerks? Stop kissing me!" She yelled angrily to their retreating forms.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The woman wasn't scared she had fought their kind before and knew exactly what they were capable of no matter what they calmed. She dodged them using her telekinetic powers throwing rocks and other objects at them  
..............

Leo gently grabbed her wrist pulling her close to him kissing her gently then letting go heading out off into the night

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie and Mikey dodged as they attacked her.  
...............  
Dana sighed.  
"Whatever that was your only chance I'm going now. See you guys."  
She said as she got her spear in her hand and started to walk away from them.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The woman engaged at them weilding her katana at them  
..............

Leo and Raph were shocked by what she just told them to do

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie and Mikey got ready.  
.............  
Dana turned and looked at them.  
"Nothing. I don't know why but I can't do it! I can't kill creatures that I know aren't bad! You never did anything wrong! You're just trying to live your lives the best you can. My mom always told me to give lives a second chance so that's what I'm doing but you guys better not make me regret my decision!"  
Then she exposed her neck to them.  
"Here this is what you guys want isn't it? Here take it!" She yelled at them.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The woman changed back into her human for taking out her katana getting into her fighting stance  
.................

Leo and Raph weakly got up unsure what to do putting their weapons back wondering what the heck was going on

Leo: Why are you not finishing us off

Raph: Yeah what are playing at lady

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie and Mikey couldn't dodge it.  
...............  
Dana got up and she got her spear but she didn't attack them. She went over to a wall and punched it.  
"Damn it!" She yelled.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The woman in her Phoenix form swooped down diving at them sweeping underneath them  
................

Leo and Raph just looked at each other unsure what was happening here one minute she was willing to attack them like this and now she couldn't do it. What the heck was with this girl. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie and Mikey kept on dodging her attacks.  
...............  
"Oh trust me it is over." She said as she charged at them again and while they were weakened she attacked them again this time managing to touch their legs and their chests with her spear further weakening them. Just when she was about to end their lives for good and hit them square in the heart with her spear she dropped her spear and she sent down to the ground on her knees. She was remembering what her mother had said to her. Her mother said never kill a life that deserves a second chance.  
"I can't do it!" She yelled to no one.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The woman continued attacks them  
..........

They held their arms looking her with rage in their eyes 

Raph: Hell, sweetheart just getting warmed up

Leo: This isn't over yet 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

They both dodged her attacks.  
...............  
Dana didn't give up though. She charged faster and she made burns on both of their arms as flaming tendrils shot at them and touched them.  
"Had enough yet boys?" She said as she smirked.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

She was flying above she burst into flames throwing fire balls at them  
............

Leo and Raph were dodging her and attacking at her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie and Mikey got ready as they tried to attack her.  
................  
Dana's spear turned on turning into a flaming lit spear covered in flames. She charged at them hoping to touch them with it.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The woman turns into a 5 ft red, orange, gold winged Phoenix this is the picture of phoenix img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20…  
..............

Raph cracked his knuckles "Oh yeah" pulling out his sais 

Leo pulled out his katanas

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie and Mikey got ready.  
"You won't get lucky this time baby." Mikey said.  
..................  
Dana turned and looked at them. She got her spear ready.  
"Come back for more I see?' She said as she smiled at them.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The woman sense they were coming towards her and she got ready for them  
................

Leo and Raph jumped down off the building in front of her smirking at her. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie and Mikey spotted something along rooftops sone distance from them.  
"Isn't that her?" Mikey asked.  
"Yes it is." Donnie said.  
....................  
Dana ran through the streets until she sensed their presences close by her. She followed it and went into another alley with another dead end.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The woman was jumping across the building looking for those vampires before they hurt someone.  
...........

Leo and Raph were looking for the woman they ran into last night

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie and Mikey were already up on the surface jumping from the tops of buildings keeping an eye out for their enemy.  
................  
Dana was already walking down the streets as it got darker and pretty soon the sun was down.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo and Raph were heading out of the lair walking in the sewers  
,............

The woman woke up gearing herself up. She headed out of her window onto the fire escape reclosing it heading onto the fire escape.

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie and Mikey after training all day were ready to go out again.  
...............  
Dana saw it was gonna be dusk soon. So she got ready and brought her spear with her this time as she headed out.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Come on let's get started now *walking passed them* 

Raph: Whatever you say Fearless  
.................

The continued to train nonstop then when it was noon she went to sleep until twilight hour where the sun was getting ready to set

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie sighed and Mikey grinned.  
"You think every girl you stumble upon is hot Raph." Donnie said.  
"I wanna see her." Mikey said.  
...................  
Dana went and put her spear back. She inherited it from her grandfather from her mother's side. On her side her family has been vampire hunters for millennia. She however is the last of that ancient noble bloodline.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Ran into a boy cut white haired woman who was a hunter for Vampires. 

Raph: Hot though  
.............

The woman looked at the picture of her father Beowolf who had taken her into his life teaching her everything he knows missing him. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yeah we should. She won't get us next time." Donnie said.  
"Where'd you guys go?" Mikey asked them.  
...............  
Dana dudn't bring her special weapon because she dudn't think she would need it this time but next she would bring it with her. Her special ancient Transylvanian spear that had the power of fire a vampire's weakness.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Sounds like we need to train ourselves again the why Splinter taught us. Right now, because it sounds like the hunter's are getting smarter at figuring out our weaknesses  
..............

The woman was sitting on her couch sharping her katana

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Some long red haired chick wielding a special katana that can hurt us." Mikey said.  
"Yeah that's who." Donnie said.  
..............  
Dana went back to her apartment and closed and locked her windows and doors too.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The woman was putting away her weapon away when she made it to her apartment closing and locking her door and locking her windows.  
.............

Raph and Leo made it back to the lair to see Mikey and Don were just now walking in smelling like garlic which made them gag. Seeing injuries on their arms. 

Leo: What happened to you? 

Raph: Who did this to you

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Injured and weakened they hissed and growled at her.  
"This ain't over toots." Mikey said as they left because it was day really soon.  
.................  
Dana just liked at them wondering what the hell just happened.  
"Don't you dare kiss me ever again you creep!" She yelled at their retreating forms.  
\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

She went at them cutting their arms with her blade knowing they were going to hurt her. Taking off out of the alley  
................

Raph pinned her arms above her head smirking at her roughly kissing her then through her to the ground heading off into the night knowing daylight was coming soon 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie and Mikey felt it affect them but not by that much. They started to get closer to her.  
............  
Dana grunted from the force. She glared at them. She got her stakes ready. She aimed it for Raph's chest.  
"You're gonna die you monster!"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The woman moved around to hit them again and threw garlic pellets at them knowing it would just weaken them nothing more.  
................

Raph smirked slamming her back into the wall 

Raph: That's why this makes it more fun sweetheart 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Both of them dodged it with their inhuman speed.  
...............  
Dana growled at them.  
"No I'm not and don't call me that. I know what you guys are."  
She said as she got ready as she took out her wooden stakes.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The woman went at them taking her katana blade swinging it at them  
................

The two figures came closer at her in the dim light could reveal they were turtles with weapons strapped to their back and waist. Wearing red and blue masks over their eyes. They smirked at her the red one licking his lips staring at her while the blue one was looking her up and down. 

Raph: Hey babe, looking for fun

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Both figures were waiting for her to make a move not saying or doing anything.  
..............  
Dana continued to run until she ran into an alley that led into a dead end. She turned around to leave the alley but she was trapped.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The woman turned around to face them not scared in her fighting stance not giving into their child's play. Not saying anything just waiting for her opening and take it.  
...............

The two figures were following her along the rooftops not losing sight of her. Actually getting ahead of her with their super human strength and speed. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

They were watching her in the dark as they came forward and revealed themselves. Both were turtles and one had a purple eye mask on and the other had an orange eye mask on. They smirked at her.  
"Well week well what's a girl like you doing alone out at night?" The one wearing orange said.  
....................  
Dana sensed two things were following her. She quickly ran and tried to elude them.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The woman sensed them moving closer and one grabbed her shoulder she placed the Cross in front of it only to realize they were thugs. They looked at her with a confused look on their faces but still went after her. She tried to fight back but they got a hold of her pulling her into an alley close by pinning her against the wall. She was angered kicking him where the sun don't shine causing him to stagger. She kicked him in the face and was fighting the others off until they were knocked unconscious. Though she was still sensing two other presents. She pulled out her katana blades (if you watched Blade a marvel movie his katana has a special metal that can harm vampires) 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

It was dark in the streets of NYC and a girl with boy short white hair, blue eyes wearing black pants with red thigh boots on with a blue halter top and over it was a long red sweater and she had matches a lighter and wooden stakes on her person as she walked the streets noticing shadows in the distance.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

In New York sewers, were four mutant turtles who were young vampires. They were not your average vampires though unlike normal vampires who were bitten by a full blooded vampire. Splinter had given them vampire blood to drink in order to save their lives. They were newing vampires who were not used to their new body instincts carving the taste of human blood. The worst two were Mikey and Raph of the group having the carving an finding a new victim to feed on every chance they had. Splinter did his best to protect them in making sure they could learn to control these carves like he once had too. The Shredder was a vampire hunter wanting to drink vampire blood to become a power super being. Though in count for the turtles escaping to American from their Romanian home from the mob the Shredder caused. 

Now it's present day, in Manhattan, NYC, NY. The turtles are still carving the taste of blood though they have been dominate for years. Until tonight was the night they have surfaced the city looking for new blood to feed on. 

A woman wearing a black trench coat, a fish net shirt with rips in it underneath a plum belly shirt lazily laying on her left shoulder underneath an dark olilve long sleeve button up shirt that was unbuttoned and tied at the bottom, ripped fish nets on her legs underneath dark brown denim shorts, and black combat boots. She around her neck was a black spiked choke collar and a cross. She had dark red long wavy hair pulled into a side braid. She was walking down the street brushing her bangs out of her eyes. She sensed four eyes were staring at her though continued on her way carefully pulling out a medium sized Cross with Jesus on the Cross.


End file.
